


Summer in Purgatory

by agenteuler



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Consent is key, F/F, How did my life reach this point, Nicole's tie makes an appearance, Smut, So does her uniform, There Is very Little Plot, light bondage?, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenteuler/pseuds/agenteuler
Summary: Apparently, Purgatory is in a state of deep and impenetrable winter about 80% of the time. But when it gets hot, it gets HAUGHT.Or, Nicole takes some liberties with her uniform in order to cool off. Waverly is a fan.





	Summer in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole's new uniform is my new kink.

The worst part of Purgatory weather was not the cold. No, thought Nicole, that she could deal with. It was cold about nine months out of the year, but that meant she was used to it. The worst part about Purgatory weather was the heat.

 

When Purgatory got hot, it got  _ hot _ . And the Homestead, being an old building that only barely had running water, definitely didn’t have AC. Apparently, Wynonna had only installed a boiler in her haphazard efforts to revamp the place, and figured that the air conditioning wasn’t completely necessary. Then again, it must be hard to focus on installing air conditioning when you spend all your time and money saving civilians from undead demons.

 

Nicole groaned and kicked off the last of the sheets. The sunshine coming through the window beat on her face, making her feel like she was baking in a kiln. She sat up, trying not to wake Waverly. She’d slept at the Homestead with her girlfriend again, although there hadn’t been much  _ sleeping _ involved. That’s why they’d both slept in until...what was it? 1:30? Damn. It was a good thing Nicole was didn’t have to work until 3.

 

She stood up and grabbed her uniform from the dresser she now kept at Waverly’s. She had a collection of clean uniforms here now, after a particularly awkward incident in which she’d walked in to work without her tie (they’d been forced to cut it off of the headboard. Long story).

 

She pulled on the clothes and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She didn’t hear Wynonna or Doc moving around, which probably meant that they were training. She smiled. Maybe she’d make Waverly some pancakes. 

 

As Nicole pulled out the pancake mix, she shuddered at the thought of working over the stove. It was already at least ninety degrees in the Homestead, and she was sweating through all of her clothing. Gross. She put the pancake batter down on the countertop and unbuttoned her shirt, keeping it on but open. There, she thought. That would help while she was cooking.

 

Meanwhile, Waverly woke up to the sunlight in her eyes and realized that Nicole had probably gone downstairs. The heat didn’t bother her as much as it did the redhead (Waverly ran cold; she had blankets in the summer and bonus blankets in the winter), but she did decide to forgo a shirt for the moment and waltz downstairs in her bra and shorts.

 

When she got to the kitchen door, Waverly stopped dead in her tracks, mesmerized by the view in front of her. Nicole stood over the stove, the delicious smell of pancakes wafting through the air. Her hips swayed slightly as she hummed a quiet tune, her perfect ass moving to the rhythm in her head. But the best part was her uniform shirt, unbuttoned and rustling a bit as she moved to show a sliver of skin at her hips.

 

Waverly gaped. She was at a loss for words or actions for several seconds, and just stared at Nicole moving through the kitchen. Suddenly Nicole caught a glimpse of her out the corner of her eye and turned around.

 

She winked. “Hey, cutie-pie.”

 

“I, uh…” Waverly stammered. Now that Nicole had turned around, she was stunned into silence once again. The cop’s black bra stood out against her pale skin, and her uniform (Oh, god, that uniform, why did that uniform have to be so sexy) framed her toned abs on either side. Nicole had undone her tie and draped it around the collar of the shirt, so that the ends brushed against her round, ample breasts. What’s more, every taut muscle in Nicole’s perfect body currently glistened with a light layer of sweat, making it completely impossible for Waverly to look away.

 

Nicole smirked. She looked down at herself, realizing the setup she had inadvertently created. “Enjoying the view?”

 

Waverly laughed and bit her lip. “How could I not?” She jumped up and sat on the kitchen table, then leaned back to let her own toned abs out on display. She lifted her legs and rested them on a nearby chair, just to make sure Nicole could see them. “Now get back to making those pancakes. It’d be a shame if they burnt.”

 

Nicole gulped, blinked, and spun around, trying to clear her head of the image of her girlfriend draped over the table behind her. It didn’t work. She proceeded, with frequent glimpses behind her, to make the fastest batch of pancakes she’d made in her entire life.

 

“You know, babe,” said Waverly, “you can’t just turn it up twice as hot and cook it for half as long. That’s not how it works.”

 

“Whatever,” said Nicole. “I’m just...really ready to eat.” At this, she decided the last pancake was finished and flipped it onto the plate, whipping around to raise an eyebrow at Waverly.

 

“Oh, really?” asked the younger woman, sliding slowly off the table to walk towards her girlfriend. “Because I have the feeling that you’re not longer in the mood for pancakes.”

 

Nicole licked her lips. “Your feeling is correct. I definitely feel like eating out today.” she paused, gauging Waverly’s reaction. “Is that okay? Because we don’t have to. I’m sure they’re very...okay pancakes.”

 

Waverly laughed and nodded enthusiastically. “It’s  _ very _ okay.” She wrapped her arms behind Nicole’s neck and kissed her deeply, breathing in Nicole’s scent. This morning, she was giving off a very sweaty, sexy vanilla-dipped donuts vibe. Waverly’s favorite.

 

Nicole returned the kiss, reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms. After a few seconds, she pulled back and started to take off her uniform shirt. Waverly stopped her with a hand to her arm, looking Nicole straight in the eyes.

 

“Keep that on.” Waverly ran her hand up Nicole’s shoulder, where it met with the tie. “This, though...we could make use of this.” She raised an eyebrow and gave Nicole a playful smirk. The redhead bit her lip to contain a groan of arousal. Holy shit.

 

Nicole gave Waverly a wolfish grin and stepped back, pointing to a chair in the living room. It was soft and comfortable but not quite a couch, perfect for what she had in mind. “Sit.” she said, and Waverly complied. Nicole reached up to the tie draped around her collar and pulled it off slowly, stalking toward her girlfriend with fire in her eyes. She walked behind Waverly and used the tie to fasten her hands together, using a knot she’d learned after further research into the subject. She didn’t want to have to destroy any more nice ties.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

Nicole nodded and walked back around to face Waverly. “Good.” She leaned over Waverly’s lap and slid her hands up her girlfriend’s legs, standing at such an angle that her breasts moved up towards Waverly’s face. The younger girl’s breath came out in ragged gasps and she moaned and the contact.

 

“You like that, baby?” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear. “Good girl. Now, I want you to get nice and wet for me. Can you do that?” It was a rhetorical question, really. Nicole knew Waverly well enough to tell that she was practically dripping.

 

“Fuck. Yes.”

 

Nicole kneeled on the ground in front of Waverly, kissing down her neck as she did so. The younger girl threw back her head to allow her girlfriend more access, and Nicole took the opportunity to leave a couple hickeys leading down to her collarbone. She kissed down to Waverly’s breasts, where she unclasped the brunette’s bra to give herself more wiggle room. 

 

Shit, she thought. I should’ve taken it off before I tied her up. Oh well, too late now. 

 

Nicole pulled down the bra and swirled her tongue around Waverly’s left nipple, eliciting a strangled moan from above. She felt the nipple grown hard under her tongue, and she sucked it into her mouth. 

 

Waverly hissed with pleasure. Nicole’s ministrations were driving her mad. “Fuck, ‘Cole,” she muttered, breathing heavily.

 

Nicole moved on the the right breast, giving it the same attention she had given the first. She delighted in touching Waverly, feeling her nipples harden in her mouth, hearing her small gasps as she became more and more aroused.

 

“Fuck,” gasped Waverly. “Please.”

 

Nicole glanced up with a hungry smile. “Please what?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Nicole didn’t need to be told twice. She pulled off Waverly’s shorts as quickly as possible, lowered her head between Waverly’s legs, and licked slowly up her dripping cunt. Waverly cried out at the contact. 

 

“So wet, Waves. Good girl.”

 

Nicole started slowly, stroking circles around her girlfriend’s clit with her tongue. She tried to ignore the steadily building heat at her own core, which only burned hotter with the taste of Waverly flooding her senses. Waverly groaned and ground her hips into Nicole’s face, trying to get more friction.

 

“Oh, god. More. Please, baby. I need more.”

 

Nicole sucked Waverly’s clit into her mouth, rubbing her tongue against it at the same time. She knew it drove Waverly crazy. She flicked back and forth, stopping only to draw breath. She could feel Waverly’s juices dripping down her chin, deliciously coating her lips. 

 

When Waverly started to get close, her cries got louder and louder. Nicole hoped Wynonna and Doc really were out training, because anyone in the building would have heard her. Nicole loved it. And she wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

 

Just as Waverly reached the edge, Nicole pulled back and kissed down Waverly’s legs. The younger woman groaned in frustration and attempted to maneuver herself back onto Nicole’s face. The cop put a hand on Waverly’s cunt and pushed back gently, enough to apply pressure but not enough to make her cum. 

 

“Not yet, baby,” she whispered mischievously. She stroked around her girlfriend’s clit in a tantalizing manner, then reached up and began to play with her nipples. Waverly strained against the tie holding her hands in place and moaned in frustration.

 

“Nicoooole” she whined, almost too flustered to talk. 

 

“In a minute, baby. But you gotta wait. Can you do that for me?” Nicole asked.

 

“Y-Yes. Yes.” Waverly stammered.

 

“Good girl.” Nicole waited a couple minutes, letting Waverly cool off a bit as she played with her breasts, and then dove back in with her tongue. This time, she slipped it into Waverly’s core for just a moment, then slid back up to flick her clit. She repeated this a couple times, and then plunged her entire tongue into Waverly’s center and brushed it against her g-spot. 

 

Waverly rocked her hips into Nicole, crying out her name. Nicole thrust in and out with her tongue a couple more times, letting her nose brush up against Waverly’s clit. 

 

“Oh, fuck. Yes. I want—I want—”

 

Nicole paused in her thrusting. “What’s that, baby? What do you want?”

 

Waverly gasped at the sudden lack of contact. “I want you inside me.”

 

Nicole knew what she meant. She moved her tongue back up to Waverly’s clit and went in for the kill. She thrust two fingers inside of her tight core, curling them into just the right position. Waverly screamed in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Nicole began to thrust in and out, combining the motion with well-timed strokes of her tongue against Waverly’s bud. 

 

It didn’t take long before Waverly toppled over the edge, seeing stars. Nicole kept her fingers curled in her girlfriend’s cunt, feeling her walls spasm around them. Waverly was truly beautiful when she came; her mouth was slightly open, her eyes rolled back, her body taut and glistening with sweat. Nicole counted her lucky stars that she’d found this woman.

 

When Waverly came down from her orgasm, Nicole walked around her and untied her hands, then picked her up in a bridal carry. Waverly squeaked and giggled, still glowing. Nicole carried her up the stairs and deposited her on the bed, where Waverly spread out and hummed contentedly. “What are we doing up here, Haught stuff?”

 

Nicole smiled. “Wait here. I’ll bring you breakfast...er, lunch, in bed. Then I should probably go to work.”

 

Waverly shook her head and sat up, feigning seriousness. “Oh, no, that just won’t do. I still haven’t paid you back.” She waltzed over to Nicole and spun her around so her back was to the bed. “We’ve still got an hour before you have to leave. No pancakes necessary when I’ve got you.” She traced a finger down Nicole’s chest and stomach to her belt buckle. 

 

Nicole felt the burning in her center, which had subsided only slightly while she carried Waverly upstairs, reassert itself. She let Waverly push her back onto the bed.

 

“Well, when you put it that way…”

  
  



End file.
